Let's Make Up Zi
by BlackSanGii
Summary: masih kisah tantang kecantikan Zitao dan kemesuman Wu Yifan/ GS / SHORT STORY /


**authot : ugi98**

 **pair: Kristao**

 **gendre : romance abal abal**

 **rate : T**

 **SUMMARY : masih kisah tantang kecantikan Zitao dan kemesuman Wu Yifan**

 **GS**

 **Typo's yang tersebar di mana-mana**

 **cerita GaJe pendek lagi**

 **hina saya jangan pairnya**

 **SILAHKAN KELUAR KALAU NGGA SUKA SATA, PAIRNYA,ATAU CASTNYA.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **Let's Make Up Zi**

Anggaplah kalau hari ini adalah hari tersial seorang Huang Zi Tao. Mau tau kenapa ? Pagi-pagi buta, gadis manis itu telah tersungkur di dasar tangga rumahnya, menyebabkan tangan si cantik terkilir dan tak bisa di gerakan.

Dan sekarang dengan tangannya yang masih sakit ia harus pergi ke acara ulangtahun pernikahan teman dekatnya dan sang kekasih.

Yang jadi masalah adalah, dia tak bisa berbuat apa apa dengan tangannya yang seperti ini.

Untuk mamakai pakaiannya saja tadi ia di bantu oleh Sehun, adiknya yang baru berusia 6 tahun. Tadinya sih Yifan, kekasihnya yang mengajukan diri sebagai suka relawan. Tapi dengan tegas Tao menolak.

Enaksaja, bisa bisa ia tidak akan pernah datang ke pesta itu jika Yifan yang memakaikannya baju.

Dan sekarang Tao bingung tentang make up nya. Masa iya Tao harus pergi ke sana dengan wajah polos. Minta bantuan? Pada siapa. Sehun? , ahh yang banar saja.

"Sini, biar aku yang dandani!" ucap Yifan sambil merebut BB Cream kekasihnya.

" Tidak mau, nanti wajahku malah seperti badut lagi." Sahut gadis barambut hitam sepunggung tersebut dengan wajah yang di tutupi kedua tangannya.

"kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berangkat dengan wajah seperti ini ge." Tao mulai merajuk " Lagi pula ini salah gege. Coba saja kau tidak ceroboh meletakkan bola basketmu itu di tengah tangga, mungkin aku masih sehat sekarang."

Kris hanya tersenyum GAJE mendengar serentetan protes dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Iya iya gege mengaku salah. Tapi maafkan gaga yaaa sayang ." Yifan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada sembari memonyong monyongkan bibirnya. ugh perlu di ketahui itu adalah ekspresi paling absurd dari seorang Wu Yi Fan.

"Aku maafkan." Ujar Tao lirih "Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan datang ke acara Yixing Jie dan Suho Ge."

"kenapa? Yixing dan Suho akan mengamuk jika aku kesana sendirian Zi"

"habisnya..." suara gadis itu mulai bergetar dan Nampak akan segera menangis.

" Hei Zi look at me!" gumam Yifan seraya memutar kursi yang di duduki Zitao. " Zitao cantik ko."

"Tapi aku akan terlihat buruk jika tidak ma_"

"Kau cantik, percayalah. Dengan atau tanpa make up sekalipun, kau tetap cantik sayang."

"Tapi_"

"Apa ? kau mau pipi mu merona?"

Cup Cup

"Tak perlu perona wajah untuk membuat pipimu merona Zi "

Yifan benar, dengan hanya mencium kedua pipi Tao saja sudah membuat mereka berubah warna jadi merah muda.

"Gege~"

"apalagi, kau mau bibirmu jadi merah?"

Anpa menunggu aba aba Yifan menarik tenguk Zitao. Mamaksanya mendekat membuat kedua bibir mereka menyatu. Dengan semangat Yifan melumat, dan mengigit gigit kecil bibir atas dan bawah Zitao bergantian.

Selama 10 menit mereka melakukannya. Dan hal itu membuat setidaknya Toa kehabisan napas. Hingga dengan terpaksa Yifan menghentikan kegiatan membuat-bibir-Zitao-merah tersebut.

"Lihat, tak perlu lipstick untuk membuat bibirmu merah ko." Kata Yifan seraya mengusap bibir merah nan bengkak Zitaonya.

"lalu bagaimana jika warnanya hilang?" Tanya Tao sukses mengundang seringai misterius dari si naga

"ya kita lakukan lagi saja."

Dan akhirnya mereka berangkat dengan luka lebam di pipinya Yifan

UDAHAN

Gimana?

ini fict penebusan dosa ugi, soal typo yang keterlaluan di fict sebelumnya.

maaf banget ya ugi lagi lagi bawain fanfict kristao mulu. abisnya ugi udah terlanjur cinta banget sih sama mereka.

maaf juga buat typo di fict ugi yang selalu bertaburan layaknya bintang di langit _#plak_

dan maaf lagi kalo mungkin ada yang ngga suka sama fict ugi yang ceritanya itu itu aja. yah gimana lagi orang ugi ngga terlalu suka sama fict yang mendayu dayu + banyak konflik hingga membuat si pemeran utamanya nangis nangis.

jadi sekali lagi ugi minta maaf.

Ya sudah karena lebaran masih lama ugi simpen dulu deh maaf maaf yang lainnya.

sekian dari ugi98

TETAP CINTA TAORIS.

eh iya ugi udah siapin lagi lho sati fict lainnya. tapi ngga papa ya Taoris lagi ? boleh yaaa? #bbuingbbuingbarengTao

oke review please...


End file.
